A Thanksgiving surprise
by EmeraldScarlettIndigo
Summary: Set at the end of the "Guess Who's Not Coming To Dinner" episode (season 4 episode 10). Christine and Matthews Dad has returned for dinner but, when a certain secret is let slip at the dinner table, how will the Kimbles react?


Christine sat back down at the table, still smiling at the first genuine compliment her mother had given her in years. Daddy was finally home for thanksgiving, though it was clear that he was not making much of an effort with her mother. Lucy had finally found herself some clothes and as hard as Christine tried not to get too attached to Matthews new girlfriend, she was starting to warm up to her- _after all, she's pretty much the only one at this table that can handle our parents_ Christine mused to herself.  
Once Mom had finally stopped fusing over Daddy she moved on to fusing over Matthew, her "only good child", and that was dangerous. That meant the next item on her mothers list of conversation topics was Christine and her failed marriage. A topic which seemed to bring great pleasure to her manipulative mother as well as her smug ex husband. She always did think that the sun shined out of his...  
"...which reminds me, Christine, -"  
"Yes?" Both Christines replied, new Christine squinting as a sharp pain travelled down her stiff neck.  
"No, not you dear. I meant bad Christine," Christine rolled her eyes as her mother nonchalantly insulted her once more, "is there anyone special in your life dear? Or did you ruin the only good relationship you'll ever have?"  
"Mom!"  
"Well, I'm sorry dear but you know as well as the rest of us that the chances of you getting married again, at your advanced age, is very slim." Mrs Kimble smiled sweetly as she reach over for some gravy.  
"Well, technically I am married..." Christine mumbled under her breath.  
"I will slap the white right off of you..." Came an equally quiet mumble from next to her, "don't drag me into your family death match."  
"Something you two would like to share with the entire table?" Mrs Kimble smiled sweetly.  
"No ma'am," Barb promptly replied, shooting Christine a dirty look "I apologise for whispering at your table." She returned an equally insincere sweet smile.  
_God, I wish barb was a man,_ Christine thought to herself. If anyone could take down her mother, it would be Barb.  
Barb sat back and took another forkful of the delicious meal infront of her. She had to admit that as much as she disliked Angela Kimble she had grown fond of the whole thanksgiving tradition, something she didn't have growing up. As she sat back to enjoy the amazing combination of carrots, potato, turkey and gravy that she had spooned into her mouth her eyes locked with Richards.  
Richard and Barb had known each other since college, and as much as he liked to pretend to be scared of her, she knew that there was no fear there. As a matter of fact, the mischievous sparkle in his eye and impish grin that graced his face implied the exact opposite. Barb raised an eyebrow, daring him to even test her.  
Richard knew Barb could take him. Oh, but to see the look on Angela's face when she discovers that her daughter is married to a woman... And a black woman at that.  
Everyone remembered the first time Angela and Barb met. Angela went around the entire house hiding anything valuable, but Barb was never one to be insulted easily. The quick retorts and witty sarcasm flowed like a river that evening, and although both women had come to the mutual conclusion that they hated each other, they seemed to have found a little respect for the other.  
Contrary to popular belief, Richard was not a stupid man. He soon broke eye contact with the woman he knew could kick his ass and let his attention drift slowly back to the conversation at hand: Christine's failed marriage.  
"... All I'm saying dear, is that you are the only truly alone person at this table," Mrs Kimble continued, "Richard is marrying good Christine, Matthew's got Lucky, Richie's just a little boy, though I'm sure he'll have girls falling over him in no time, and I'm sure even though Shaniqua's marriage is over she has a large family to support her."  
"Barb," Barb looked at her in disbelief. I mean, she'd only known the woman for a couple of decades, "and how may times do I have to tell you I'm an only child?"  
"I'm sorry, dear. You just seemed so much more together than our Christine, I had no idea you were just as alone."  
"I am not alone..."  
"Well you're still divorced aren't you?"  
"Mommy?" Came a small voice at the other end of the table.  
"Yes, Richie?" Christine looked into her son's concerned eyes.  
"Did you and Barb get divorced?"


End file.
